The Beauty Within
by PeetasAndHerondales
Summary: When Katniss takes her father's place to save him from the hijacked Prince Peeta, she realizes that there is more to him than meets the eye. For the thgchallenges Fairy tale prompts on tumblr. Based off of Beauty and the Beast. Beautiful banner made by Ro Nordmann!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

ONCE UPON A TIME, in the far-away land of Panem, there was a humble coal miner from District Twelve with six sons and six daughters. Their names were Gloss, Darius, Finnick, Thom, Marvel, Cato, Johanna, Glimmer, Delly, Madge, Primrose, and Katniss Everdeen. The family lived in a secluded cottage in the woods, near the poor side of town known as the Seam. Despite their poverty, the Everdeens were known for their pride. Each Everdeen had a special talent, and all of them possessed a great and unique beauty. Gloss, Cato, Glimmer, Delly, Madge, and Primrose were all fair-haired with cerulean eyes and porcelain milk-colored skin and were the envy of the town, for they took after their deceased Merchant mother. Darius and Finnick were the handsome gingers, who were said to look like their great-grandfather; and Thom, Marvel, Johanna and Katniss were the dark-haired, olive-toned siblings who resembled their father.

It was not a surprise, then, that some of them were rather vain. Glimmer would always demand new dresses while Delly was obsessed with shoes; Cato, Marvel, and Johanna always seemed to need another weapon, and Gloss, as the oldest, often complained about their lack of riches and thereby his nonexistent future inheritance. But Mr. Everdeen did as best as he could to provide for his children, hunting on some mornings, working long shifts in the mines, and then coming home to help his children tend the crops. It was only thanks to his other, more caring and selfless children that he found the strength to go on. Oftentimes his face would sadden as he recalled that it had been a long time since he had been out hunting with his sons until he would remember that it was actually his daughter Katniss whom he missed hunting with the most, for she was the one who was best with the bow and arrow.

Yes, his beloved Katniss was his heart and pride although he loved all his children the same. And yet it was _Katniss _who always put her siblings before herself, bringing home the most prey so that they could eat stew for dinner on the nights that Finnick wasn't able to catch enough fish, and it was she who always sang in the woods alongside her father, so that even the birds would stop to listen. Her head would always also be buried in a book, and Madge and Primrose would follow suit, always eager to discuss these books with their grey-eyed sister while braiding her long, dark hair.

One night, as he came home from the mines with his sons, Darius and Thom, he announced to his children that he had excellent news. His in-laws had decided to retire and bequeath the apothecary to the Everdeens, but he had to travel to District Four to reclaim it, for that was where his late wife's family resided. He told his children that he would bring them back gifts from District Four, and it was then that they all made a list of jewels, shoes, dresses, and fancy shields and weapons for him to bring back; only Katniss was prudent enough to think that they wouldn't be rich enough to have all of that. And thus when her father asked her calmly what it was that she desired, she only asked for a single white rose, for she had not seen one of those in a long time, much less possessed it. Her father smiled and promised to bring her back her rose, not knowing that it would cost him more than he could have ever imagined.

He did not know that the rose would come from the enchanted castle outside the district, where a hijacked prince held on to it for dear life.

_**Katniss**_

I missed my father already. He had only left this morning, and as I strolled into town with my sisters to get a new book from the library, I scowled at the sight of the egotistical Gale Hawthorne. He thought he was the best hunter in this town, but I knew I could take him any day. Not that I needed to prove myself to him.

"Hey Catnip!" he called out cheerfully as my sisters swooned over him.

I groaned inwardly. I _detested_ that stupid nickname, but at least it was better than_ Cat Piss_, which is what my brothers used to call me when we were little, and still did sometimes, only to test my wrath as I threatened them with my bow.

"Oh, _Gale!" _ My sisters gasped and fanned themselves.

"Hey, Gale," I said resignedly. I had long ago accepted that Gale wanted me instead of my more beautiful and willing sisters. It was not something I was happy about, and I hated him more for it.

"What are you reading now?" he scoffed as he ripped the book from my grasp, ignoring my protests.

"_The Hunger Games?_ Is this a book about food? How come there are no pictures?" he frowned as he flipped through the pages impatiently.

"You could say that, Brainless," Johanna smirked at him. She was the only one besides me who didn't fall over herself when she saw him, but I knew that she found him attractive. This, I knew, was her way of flirting with him.

I sighed. "No. It's a book about a post-apocalyptic world where one young man and woman from each district between the ages of twelve and eighteen are reaped to fight to the death…"

"That's awfully morbid, Catnip," he cut me off, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Oh no, you don't understand! There's this boy, and he's in love with this girl, and he does everything for her, but she doesn't realize she loves him even though he brings her hope and they end up getting married and having babies as they heal and grow together," I said dreamily. Gale raised an eyebrow. "Oh, never mind, you'd have to read the whole series!"

"She's read those books like ten times already," Glimmer rolled her eyes at me as she stroked Gale's bicep, Delly giggling as she squeezed the muscles on his opposite arm.

Gale laughed boisterously, "Oh, Kitty-Kat. Always with your head in the clouds. One day you'll be my wife and bear all of my children, and you certainly won't have to fight to the death for _that._" He winked at me as my sisters nearly fell at his feet, as if his words had been somehow poetic or romantic.

I scowled once again in distaste, taking my book back from him. "I highly doubt that, Gale," I said tightly as I pulled Madge and Prim along with me, their eyes wide as they looked back at Gale. Ugh. I would never understand what any of them saw in him. Was it so wrong of me to want a man who respected my decisions?

"Honestly, Katniss, do you have to be so rude to him?" Glimmer chastised me as we walked back home.

"He's so dreamy; you should marry him," Prim added.

"If I were you, I would ride that stallion so hard…"

"JOHANNA!" we all yelled at her before she could finish her sentence. She shrugged unapologetically.

"Oh, what I'd do to have those lips on mine!" Madge sighed.

"Did you feel those _abdominals?_" Delly bit her lip in yearning.

"Ugh, why don't you all marry him, then?" I exclaimed impatiently, running away from them before they could respond, angry tears stinging my eyes as I clutched the book close to my chest. None of them understood me, and neither would Papa. He would marry me off to him as soon as he came back and Gale asked him for my hand in marriage, and there was nothing I could do about it. Even my brothers would be happy to get rid of me, to have one less sister to care for. Everyone expected me to marry Gale Hawthorne, and that, most of all, was precisely why I didn't want to marry him.

I wanted a _choice. _I wanted _love. _I wanted the man who brought me hope, the one who I could not even survive without. I wanted my own sweet baker, like the one in my book, but the only bakers around here were pudgy, middle-aged men, and they just wouldn't do. I sighed as I finally reached my meadow and sat down amidst the dandelions, resting my book on my lap as I propped it open and ran my fingers through the beautiful words on the parchment, re-reading the cave scene for the umpteenth time.

The words _hunger _and _kiss _and _fire _floated through my head, and I closed the book and wondered, not for the first time, what it would feel to kiss someone. I picked up a dandelion in bloom and blew the seeds as I began to sing, closing my eyes and imagining what it would feel like to have someone's soft and tender lips descend upon mine, and I let myself dream.

_**Peeta**_

I only needed one kiss to break the curse. I clutched the vase holding my precious white rose as I looked at the sunset outside my window in desperation. I was a broken man, and I knew it. My soul was in pieces, my mind bent and twisted. I could not go outside to look for a wife in this state. She would have to come to me, but what fair maiden would tread into the treacherous woods and walk into an enchanted castle? How could anyone ever love someone like me, an unstable murderer full of scars with a wooden leg? And that was not to mention my occasional episodes where I wanted to strangle anyone in sight. I hated myself. I hated everybody. I hated this stupid curse that had fallen upon my castle and all of its inhabitants. I knew I would die like this, broken and alone.

A single petal fell from the rose, as if to further prove my point. Every day that passed was a day wasted. I would never find my true love like this. Who was I kidding? King Snow had known that when he had cursed me with his stupid roses. As if killing my family and messing with my mind hadn't been enough, he cut out all my servants' tongues and gave me two years to break the curse that had fallen upon me. If by the end of the two years all of the petals from the rose had fallen and I still hadn't found my true love, I would die along with it. More than anything, I wanted to recover my sanity. I wanted to be a good person again, to know what was real and what was not.

But I knew I would never be the same charming prince, the one who everyone loved and admired. Not since the rebellion. No, the evil King Snow would never forget that we had refused to form an allegiance with him when Queen Coin had invaded his kingdom. My father had always refused to involve himself in conflicts, and my mother had never been afraid to show her distaste for any of the other royalty. Feeling betrayed, King Snow sent his witches to curse us, leaving only me, the obvious successor (since neither of my older brothers had been the least bit interested in running a kingdom) alive. When I had asked him why he had allowed me to live, cursed, instead of killing me off with the rest of my family, he had calmly replied, "Hope. It is the only thing stronger than fear." And with that, he had left, leaving me to ponder and realize that I had been played. I was simply an example for the rest of the kingdoms who dared to defy him, and no one had refused him since then.

As night fell and I continued to gaze out of my bedroom window longingly, this time pleading at the stars, I noticed a horse galloping towards the front gates, and I stood up and went out into the balcony to take a closer look. Could it be that someone had actually come to see me? I squinted and noticed that it was the figure of a man, and he proceeded to dismount his horse and knock on the mahogany doors, which opened automatically for him. I went back into my room and rang for one of my Avoxes-which was what my servants were known as now that they didn't have tongues- and the red-haired Lavinia swept in a few minutes later, awaiting my command.

"Take care of my visitor," I said calmly. "Make sure he has everything he needs, but make sure he is gone by morning. What I need is a maiden, not a man." Lavinia nodded obediently and exited promptly to obey my orders.

The next morning I went out to tend my roses- Snow's roses, really, because tending them had been part of the deal, and refusing to do so would make my white rose die faster, as it drew strength from its sisters. But when I reached my garden, I was astonished to find that my visitor from last night was still here, and gathering my roses, no less! I clenched my fists and tightened my jaw in anger as I stomped towards the man, my limp becoming more apparent the faster I walked, and the man looked up in shock when he met my eyes.

"How dare you gather my roses?" I growled. "Was it not enough that I allowed you stay at my castle? Was my hospitality not enough for you? Is this how you show your gratitude, by stealing my flowers? Your insolence should not go unpunished!" I roared, and before I knew it, my hands were closing around the old man's neck, his grey eyes wide in terror as I saw the light leaving them, just like all of those others who had dared to defy me…

_No._

I let him go, horrified that I'd allowed one of my episodes get the better of me again.

"P-please," the man wheezed out as he tried to regain his breath. "Forgive me, noble s-sir, I did not know…"

"Save your flattery, I have no time for it," I spat out impatiently, wanting to tear out my hair as I fought for control of my own head.

"If only my dear Katniss knew what her gift has caused me…I was not able to bring all of my other children their lavish gifts, and I did not think that you would be angered by me taking a single rose from your garden. Please forgive me; I am very grateful for your hospitality."

I considered his request for a moment. "Fine, I will spare your life if you promise to bring back one of your daughters and have her live with me forever."

"But I could never be so cruel as to trade my life for one of my daughters,' and even if I were, how would I do that? I could never force them to take my place."

"I will give you a month. If by the end of that month neither you nor one of your daughters comes back, I will come get you myself. But if one of your daughters decides to take your place out of love, she must come here willingly. Otherwise you will come back here alone, and I will decide your fate then. In the meantime, take any of the riches you may need to take for all of your other children; my Avoxes will show you a room where you may find these. Eat your breakfast and then you may leave."

Thus the man accepted my proposal, more frightened than anything else, and did as he was told. It was obvious by his gestures that he did not really expect any of his daughters to be courageous enough to take his place. And although I had been harsh on him and I did not deserve it, I allowed myself to hope that one of them would stay with me. I was running out of time.

_**Katniss**_

"Papa!" I cried out as soon as I saw his somewhat distant figure in the distance, riding our horse, Mockingjay, at full gallop. I had been outside feeding Prim's goat, Lady, and I ran back inside the house to announce his arrival to my siblings.

As we all gathered to welcome him home, he took the horse to its stable and then hugged us all tightly. When it was my turn to hold Papa, I heard the slight croak in his voice when he said that he missed me, and I knew then that something was off. "Papa, are you all right?" I asked, concerned as he held me at arm's length, his grey eyes meeting mine.

"I am afraid that I come with grave news," our father said tiredly, and we all went silent.

"Were you not able to bring us back our gifts?" Glimmer broke the silence first with her shrill, high-pitched voice.

"Oh, I brought those and more—" He was caught off by the screeches of excitement coming from my siblings. "But they came with a condition," he finished.

"Were you not able to claim the apothecary?" Finnick asked, concerned.

"Yes, yes, it all went well with the apothecary. However, halfway through my journey I stumbled upon a grand castle, and it was there that I spent the night. The next morning I went out to the garden to gather a rose for Katniss, and it was there that I infuriated the owner of the castle, a young yet bitter Prince who threatened to kill me for having done so."

We all gasped in horror, and I felt my stomach lurch and my chest cave in as I became overwhelmed with guilt. This was my fault, and indeed my siblings did not fail to glare at me and point it out. "Why couldn't you just have asked for a dress or jewelry," they said. "Your silly rose nearly cost Papa his life."

"Please calm down," my father begged them. "I am not done with the story yet. The prince of the castle let me go with the condition that if one of my daughters takes my place within a month, I will go free. However, I could never ask any of you to take my place, and thus I am afraid that I must go back, for the prince asks that I give away one of my daughters to stay with him forever."

My brothers bellowed in outrage that they would kill this prince for issuing such a threat, and my sisters nearly fainted in terror, save Johanna, who was looking straight at me, expecting me to say something when little Prim offered to take Papa's place. It was then that I knew that the answer was obvious. I could not let Prim go, for she was the youngest. And Papa could not break his promise to the prince, for he was an honorable man and he never broke any of his promises. "I volunteer." I finally called out, and the room, which had been full of chaos before, went silent once more. "I volunteer as prisoner to the prince," I repeated with more confidence.

"No, Katniss, you can't…" my father protested, heartbroken, and my brothers added to the protest, exclaiming that under no condition would they let me go into that terrible castle.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I must. It was my fault that Papa took the rose, and I must be the one to fix this mess." My siblings looked amongst themselves, knowing that I was too stubborn to be convinced otherwise, and my father's lips tightened.

"Very well, then. We shall go back there together."

I knew that this was his way of saying that he would try to get me to change my mind once we arrived, but I was not going to let my Papa die, and I was not going to allow one of sisters to take his place. This was my sacrifice to make. I was going to the castle to live there forever. And I would never see my family again.

**_A/N- _**_ So this was supposed to be a one-shot, but it got away from me. There will be about two or three parts in total. Thank you so much to my beta, __Court81981 for looking this over for me. I hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you think so far? Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Peeta**_

A month had passed since the traveler had come when from my balcony I spotted a horse running full gallop towards the castle. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw a young woman riding behind her father. So she had come. She was here, of her own accord, because she was courageous enough to take her father's place. I rang the servant bell for Lavinia, and she came running in instantly. "Lavinia, prepare the guest bedrooms. One will be permanent. She's here. You know what to do." Her eyes widened in pleasant surprise, and she grinned at me, her face shining in excitement. And for the first time in a long while, I smiled back.

Pollux, my other Avox, opened the door for our guests as I rushed downstairs as fast as I could with my wooden leg. My heart beat fast against my chest; I hadn't been this hopeful in ages. I turned towards the hallway and ran a hand through my unruly blond curls as I passed the mirror on the wall. I wanted to make a good first impression on her, whoever she was. I had to be on my best behavior this time; I couldn't let my temper get the best of me again.

I took a deep breath and went to greet my guests; where they were already having tea in front of the fire. The sight in front of me nearly stopped me dead. Nothing could have prepared me for this. She was beautiful. The maiden stood nervously behind her travel-weary father, fidgeting with her long dark braid, and her silver eyes bore deep into my soul. She scowled at me, and my heart skipped a beat. She was perfect for me.

"Good evening," I said brightly.

"Good evening, Your Highness." The old man bowed down respectfully. The young maiden with the dark plait curtsied, although a little more subtly. "This is my daughter, Katniss Everdeen."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Peeta," Katniss said as politely as she could, and I was pleased by her effort, for it was obvious by her posture that she was a bit weary of me.

"The pleasure is mine," I breathed as I took her in, and she bit her lip. "Have you come willingly?"

"Yes I have, actually," she said, raising her chin so that her storm-gray eyes were level with mine. "I have come to take my father's place and live with you in the castle." Never had I been so impressed by anyone before; her bravery was inspiring.

"Very well then, finish your suppers and then one of my Avoxes will show you to your rooms. As you have come of your own accord, Katniss, you may stay. As for you, old man," I turned to her father, "you must leave tomorrow at sunrise, and you may take whatever riches you may wish to take home. Once you leave, you must remember that you can never come back to my palace again."

I then turned back to Katniss, "Take your father into the next room and help him fill two trunks of whatever possessions you may find fit for your brothers and sisters. It is only just that you send them a precious remembrance of yourself. Goodnight, Katniss. Goodnight, old man." And with that, I left the room, more pleased than ever before.

_**Katniss**_

I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. Prince Peeta was a very strange man indeed, and I had to chastise myself when the thought that he was rather handsome ran across my mind. But then I reminded myself that I was a prisoner here, and he couldn't be any good. This state of mind, however, only lasted until I was distracted by sight in front of me as I led Papa into the room full of riches.

I gasped as my eyes took in the cupboards full of lovely dresses and beautiful shoes and jewelry worthy of a queen's, and the capes and swords worthy of a king's. For a minute I wondered if this had belonged to anyone before, but I figured that did not matter now, as the Avoxes had dragged two tremendously large trunks inside the room and stepped back to let us in and have our pickings. "Papa, look at this place!" I exclaimed.

"Yes daughter, it's the same room that I was led to during my last visit. The prince is very wealthy. I'll be glad to have your help in choosing the riches this time."

I then started to open the chests and divide the splendid dresses for my sisters, choosing the small, light colored dresses for Prim and the larger, more revealing ones for my elder sisters. I filled the trunks with the dresses and also all the shoes I could find for Delly, for I knew how obsessed with them she was. I then went through the last chest and found a heap of gold, and I suggested to Papa that perhaps it was best if he took this instead.

So then we emptied the trunks and filled them with the gold jewelry, but the more we put into the trunks, the more room they seemed to have, so we put the shoes and dresses back, along with a few shields and swords and capes for my brothers, and then closed the massive trunks, which were too heavy to lift. "The Prince has fooled us! There is no way Mockingjay can lift this! Not even an elephant could do so!" Papa exclaimed in exasperation.

"Don't worry, Papa," I assured him calmly. "I'm sure the Prince had good intentions. You were able to take riches before after all. We'll just leave the trunks here and come pick them up in the morning. Surely he'll let us know how we can take them home then."

The next morning we were astonished to find that breakfast had already been served in the small room where we had eaten supper the night before. We ate heartily, munching on scrumptious cheese buns and delicious strawberries and many delicacies, and soon it was time to leave. The Avoxes led us outside to the courtyard where a carriage loaded with the two trunks we had prepared were already loaded up into it, Mockingjay and another strong horse tied to it. They kicked the dust impatiently with their hooves, and I bid farewell to my father.

"Goodbye, Papa," I said tearfully as I hugged him tightly, taking in his scent of wild woods and coal for the last time. "I will miss you and all of my brothers and sisters dearly."

"I love you, my dear Katniss. Please take care," he responded tenderly as he pulled back to kiss my forehead the way he always did when I was a little girl. "I'm sorry you have to stay here." His voice broke in sorrow.

"I'm not. I love you, Papa, and I wasn't about to let you stay in this place when I could do something about it. I'll be fine here, I promise. You taught me to be brave and independent and that's exactly what I'm doing right now," I said fiercely, and we hugged one last time before he turned and rode the carriage, disappearing out of sight quickly as they passed through the gates. I ran back inside the castle and locked myself in my room, crying myself into exhaustion.

_**Peeta**_

"Where is Katniss?" I growled as I paced through the dining room. "She's supposed to be having dinner with me."

The Avoxes exchanged anxious glances until finally Lavinia came up to me and handed me a piece of folded parchment. I tore it from her grip and unfolded it impatiently. I clenched my jaw as I read the scrawled note:

_Prince Peeta,_

_I am afraid that I cannot have dinner with you today. I am still grieving the loss of my family. Please do not be upset or take it personally. I will join you as soon as I feel better._

_Katniss_

I crumpled up the paper in my fist. "This is an outrage!" I bellowed in fury. "Have I not given her everything? Have I not been in my best behavior for her since she arrived? And now she refuses to eat dinner with me _after she came to live here willingly!_" I roared, tossing the crumpled note on the polished floor in disgust.

Lavinia's eyes widened with terror as I stomped my way angrily towards Katniss's chambers, running after me immediately. When I reached Katniss's door, I pounded my knuckles against it, nearly tearing it down. "Come out of there!" I yelled.

"No!" I heard her stubbornly reply.

"You promised to have dinner with me tonight!" My head was starting to hurt, and I could tell that I was losing control of myself again.

"Well I changed my mind!"

That did it. "FUCKING DAMN IT, IF YOU DON'T COME OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT I WILL BREAK THE DOOR!" But just as I was about to slam my shoulders against it, two pairs of arms held me back, and I turned to see that it was Lavinia and Pollux, who were shaking their heads at me in warning.

"What am else am I supposed to do when she won't come out!" I protested.

Lavinia gave me a stern look, and Pollux tightened his strong grip on me when I tried to let go, so I finally deflated, letting my shoulders sag. "Alright, alright, I'll let her be," I gave in, and they released me.

_**Katniss**_

I breathed hard. My body trembled in terror as the tears streamed down my cheeks. I had only been here a day, and I was already miserable. I didn't want to eat. I didn't want to do anything anymore, ever. And the dark prince's fury was not making things any better. I knew he was dangerous, but it wasn't until now as he roared and threatened to break the door that I realized just how much.

_He could kill me any second. _

Or worse, he could threaten my family if I didn't do his bidding. But no, I was too afraid to come out of this room. Suddenly, I heard his voice again, this time much calmer. "Katniss, I'm sorry. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Just…_please _eat something; I don't want you to starve. I will have Lavinia bring your dinner to your room." He sighed. "I'll let you be now."

"Wait!" I said as I hear his heavy footsteps move away from the door. I ran up to it and leaned against the mahogany wood, pressing my forehead and palms against it. There was a pause. "I-I will dine with you tomorrow. I just need some time to adjust. Please do not be cross with me." I bit my lip anxiously. I needed to stay on his good side if I wanted to survive, if I wanted my family to remain safe.

I heard him lean against the other side of the door, "Really?" He almost sounded hopeful.

"Yes. Really."

"All right. Thank you. Goodnight, Katniss."

"Goodnight Prince Peeta."

"Please, just call me Peeta."

"Peeta." I whispered after a few seconds, but by then he was gone, his loud tread echoed by two silent footsteps behind him, perhaps his Avoxes.

I sighed in relief and then sat back down on my bed. I wasn't the least bit tired, but I _was _hungry, I realized. Not long after I had that thought, I heard a soft knock on my door, and then a key fitting into the lock as Lavinia stepped in with a tray of food.

My stomach rumbled at the smell and I stood at attention as she approached me and set the tray down on the bedside table. There was a bowl of lamb stew on it and some cheese buns, a glass of water, a mug of hot chocolate, and a glazed pastry to go along with it for dessert. I beamed at Lavinia. "Thank you," I said sincerely as she nodded at me. I had no idea how they had figured out that lamb stew and cheese buns were my favorite, but the stew tasted even better than Greasy Sae's and the cheese buns were ten times more scrumptious than the ones from the bakery downtown.

Dessert was just as delicious, and after I finished eating dinner, Lavinia helped me into a nightgown and had me sit down in front of the dresser so that she could brush my hair. Once freed from my usual braid, my long, dark hair tumbled out in waves down to my waist, and she combed it gently and carefully, almost massaging my scalp. I yawned sleepily, and when she was done, she pulled back the covers of my four-poster bed and pulled the covers over me after I laid down on it. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was the canopy above it, a lush green color that reminded me of the meadow from back home.

_**Peeta**_

Katniss showed up for breakfast. They served us porridge and fruit and coffee and some of the pastries I had baked. I hadn't told her that I was a baker yet. I hadn't had the chance to tell her much of anything really.  
"I'm sorry about last night, Katniss."

"That's alright," she said, her eyes not looking up from her bowl.

"Did you enjoy your dinner last night?" I asked politely.

"Yes, I especially liked the cheese buns," she smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, which seemed red from crying, or perhaps lack of sleep. Maybe I should have asked her how she slept instead.

"I baked them myself."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I do a lot of baking…what about you, what do you like to do?" I wondered if there was anything else I could do to make her feel more at home.

"I like to read."

"I do too." I took a spoonful of porridge and gulped it down as she took a tentative sip of her coffee. "We have many books here." She nodded. I don't think she understood just how many books I owned. "I'll show you after breakfast, if you'd like."

"I'd like that."

We ate in awkward silence for a while. "I could also show you my rose garden," I offered. "In fact, I've yet to give you a full tour of the palace."

She agreed to this, and after breakfast we spent all day walking through the many halls and rooms of the castle. Katniss seemed delighted at everything she saw. It was obvious that she wasn't used to so many luxuries. It made wonder about her life, and it occurred to me that I barely knew anything about her. So I asked her about her life, and after a while, she opened up to me and told me a few things: that her favorite color was green, that she had six brothers and six sisters, and that her mother had died giving birth to her youngest sister, Primrose. She told me about the woods near her cottage, and how much she loved to sing and dance and hunt. She cultivated crops for food with her siblings while her father and some of her brothers worked in the mines. They didn't have much money, but they lived decently. I wondered how much their lives would change now that they had so much gold.

In turn, I told her about my curse and the evil Snow and how I lost my leg during battle. But I also shared happier details, such as how the color of the sunset was my favorite shade of orange and how I liked to spend my afternoons painting landscapes and my mornings baking bread or tending my garden.

"So you have hallucinations because you can't find your true love?" she asked, perplexed.

I shrugged. "Yes, I suppose you could put it that way…it's my curse until I find my cure."

"Is that why you requested that I stay here with you?"

"Yes. But you don't have to marry me unless you want to."

"Good. I don't like being told what to do," she huffed.

"I won't do that anymore, Katniss," I said seriously.

And she smiled.

"I think it's time I show you the library. Close your eyes."

I opened up the wide set of double doors, taking her gently by the hand and leading her into the darkened room. I then let go of her and headed silently towards the far wall, which contained a large floor-length window covered by heavy navy curtains. I pulled them back as the sunlight exploded into the room. Jogging back to Katniss, I stood slightly in front of her, telling her to open her eyes as we both faced the window, and I heard her gasp behind me, her breath a feathery touch against the back of my neck.

"Is that the forest?" was the first thing she said, before her eyes adjusted to the light and she took in her surroundings.

"Yes, and you may go in it whenever you like, or watch it from here while you're reading."

"This place is wonderful!" she exclaimed, her silver eyes shining in delight.

"Do you like it?"

"I _love _it!"

"Then you can have it. It's yours." I said.

Her eyes widened, "Prince Peeta, I _couldn't_…"

"Peeta," I corrected her. "And of course you can. This is your new home now. You can read any of these books whenever you wish," I pointed arms towards the tall, endless shelves that covered the 20-foot walls of the library; the only place that didn't have books was the one with the floor-length window facing the wild green forest and garden outside. "If there's anything else you desire, you need only ask me."

"But wouldn't going into the forest be leaving the castle grounds?" Her eyes did not know where to look; I watched her touching the windowpane as she gazed out at the dark green forest, then biting her lip when she saw the infinite supply of books behind her.

"The dark forest is actually part of the castle grounds," I began carefully. "But you're not allowed to go there at night. That's when the wolves come out. And the mutts…." I trailed off.

"The mutts?" She turned me in question.

"Yes," I gulped. "Terrible monsters, the mutts. They're like… they're sort of like werewolves. Wolves with human eyes. They show no mercy. If they see you, you're dead. I believe they're part of the curse," I said distantly, remembering a cold, dark night many moons ago. I hadn't just lost my leg during battle- I had lost it to the mutts. Snow had thrown them at me, as if he had full command of those evil creatures. I shivered. I wasn't quite ready to tell Katniss the full story yet. "I'll have Pollux accompany you when you go hunting during the day, as a precaution," I told Katniss.

She frowned. "How do I know you're not just trying to frighten me so that I will not attempt to run away?"

"If you run away, it is your choice. But keep in mind that I will no longer be able to protect you out there. And I might take your father again." I regretted the last part as soon as I had said it. I didn't want to threaten her, but I was terribly afraid of her leaving me, almost as terrified as I was at the prospect of her getting hurt.

Her eyes glared at me as she turned her lips into a scowl. "Well excuse me for forgetting that I was your prisoner," she spat. "I should have known…" she shook her head and ran out the doors before I could stop her.

"Katniss!" I called out, running after her, but she was already gone.

_**Katniss**_

It was nearly dark by the time I reached the forest. I knew that I couldn't really leave Peeta, but I had to get away from him for at least a while. I took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh, minty scent of pines as I walked deeper into the woods. I wanted to get lost in them and never go back into the castle, but that was no longer an option. Besides, I had to be back before it became too dark; I didn't have my bow with me to defend myself should one of the mutts come after me.

_If they're even real,_ I snorted skeptically. He was simply trying to scare me. Little did he know that the only mutt I was afraid of was _him. _What had he thought? That giving me all the books in the world and a haunted forest would make me happy while I was being held prisoner and my father's life was on the line? As if! I was foolish to believe for even a second that this false sense of security and freedom would be the key out of my golden cage. He could spoil me with gifts and put me in the nicest room, but it was still a prison. I wasn't free, and I never would be. I wondered what was worse: being married to Gale or being Peeta's prisoner. I shuddered at both prospects.

Distracted by my thoughts, I soon became lost in the woods, and the sky had darkened considerably since I had first stepped into them. I stopped in the middle of a clearing and looked around. Everything appeared the same, and I was no longer sure which direction was which. I sighed and cursed myself.

_Now look what you've done, Everdeen._

It was then that I heard a low growl coming from my left, and I turned and gasped as I was met with a pair of dark eyes right before it launched itself at me. I screamed as I turned and ran the opposite direction as fast as I could, my footsteps matching the rapid beating of my frantic heart. _They show no mercy. If they see you, you're dead. _Peeta had warned me about the mutts, and now one of them was chasing after me. This was it, I was going to die here, alone and frightened in the dark woods, slaughtered by an evil beast. As soon as I felt its hot breath on my neck, I knew it was over. Peeta would assume that I had run off and then he would kill my father, or worse, my entire family. And all because of me.

The beast threw itself on me and shoved me down on the ground as I tasted dirt, my knees and elbows stinging as I landed on them, my body unable to lift the heavy weight of the monster. My lungs were unable to take in oxygen and my face was being shoved down. I had just given up when I suddenly felt the weight lifted off of my body and I gasped in as much air as I could, lifting myself up slowly.

"Katniss! Get out of here! What are you doing here? Run!" It was Peeta, and he was bearing a large sword with a golden hilt in hand. He slashed the mutt's shoulder with it, but that only made it angrier. My mouth fell open in shock as I noticed how large it was; it was nearly twice the size of Peeta, its dark fur glistening in the moonlight, its teeth gnashing in midair. Surely he didn't stand a chance.

_And yet. _I couldn't leave him here to fend for himself, not after he had saved me. I owed him now. I felt something nudge my shoulder, and I turned around and noticed that it was Peeta's white stallion. The horse whined and trotted around in fear, nudging me as if begging me to mount him so he could run off already. But what could I possibly do to help Peeta against such a large monster?

_Distract it._ I bent down and picked up a large rock while Peeta struggled with the ferocious beast. I threw the rock as hard as I could, and I hit the mutt right on its left eye. The mutt turned to me and roared. "Peeta!" I yelled.

Peeta picked up my cue and stabbed the mutt in the same eye that I had it with, digging in the pointed blade until it was far enough to impale the mutt's brain, killing it instantly. He pulled the sword out, gritting his teeth in disgust as he wiped it down on the grass. He then limped towards me. "Katniss," he hissed, "you should have run…when I told you to. You never listen." It was then that I noticed how much he was bleeding, and I caught him just in time before he hit the ground, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Peeta**_

I woke up in front of the fireplace, sitting in my favorite armchair. "Katniss?" I croaked out when I noticed her bandaging up my arm. "What are you…?"

"Shh, stay still. You were terribly wounded…."

"Well I wouldn't have been if you had only listened to me!" I snapped.

She scowled at me, a gesture that I had found greatly endearing, but I wasn't about to admit that at the moment. "I wouldn't have run away if you hadn't threatened me!" she pointed out as she pressed harder on my arm to stop the blood.

I winced. She was right, of course. I shouldn't have threatened her, and treating her like this wasn't going to make her fall in love with me. "You're right, Katniss. I'm terribly sorry. Will you please forgive me?"

"Hmph." She frowned at me as she finished up the task. "There, you're all done."

"Thank you. Where's Lavinia?" I asked, ignoring the fact that she hadn't accepted my apology, even though it stung. I looked around the room to see if Lavinia was anywhere in sight.

"She went to get us some tea. Oh, there she is." I looked up behind me and sure enough, there was Lavinia, holding up a tray with a teapot and two mugs.

"Thank you, Lavinia, you may go now," I told her as she set them down in front of us. Lavinia huffed at me the same way that Katniss had done before turning and leaving, so that Katniss and I were alone again. I frowned. I hated it when she did that- not that she could do much else since she couldn't actually talk, but still. Even mute, Lavinia could be impertinent.

Katniss looked at me expectantly. "Even your Avox seems to think you're a handful," she said, picking up her teacup and blowing on it softly.

I picked up my own teacup, careful not to burn myself as I brought the delicate china up to my lips. "No one asked you," I replied curtly before taking a sip, scalding my tongue in the process. I winced.

She laughed airily. "I would have told you it was hot, but I figured that's what you get for having such a temper."

"I do not have a temper," I growled.

"Oh that's right, you're the happiest individual in the world," she said sarcastically.

"And you're the most stubborn woman on the planet," I muttered.

"It's a pity you're a stuck with me."

"Touché."

There was an awkward moment between us then, one of those pregnant pauses that never seem to end. I knew I needed to excuse myself and go to bed, but I did not want to say goodnight to her just yet. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was probably only a few seconds, she sighed.

"Peeta…"

"Katniss…"

"I forgive you. But please don't threaten me again. I do not like that."

"Very well then," I agreed heartily. "I also apologize that we did not get to finish our tour. You are welcome to roam the hallways if you'd like, just stay out of the west wing. And I can also show you the garden tomorrow."

"What's in the west wing?"

"It is off limits."

"And why is that?" she persisted.

I tightened my lips. She was trying my patience. "Because it leads to my private chambers."

"Oh," she blushed and looked away from my gaze.

I coughed. "Yes. Well. Speaking of which, I should go to bed now. I shall see you in the morning for breakfast. Goodnight, Katniss."

"Goodnight, Peeta."

_**Katniss**_

I could not help it. I was curious. What was it about the prince's chambers that he was trying so hard to hide? Surely it couldn't be that he was just being private. He seemed too upset by the idea of me going anywhere near it—keeping me away not only from his room but from the entire hallway—for it to be just that. No, the prince had secrets, dark secrets. And I was going to figure them out.

I followed Prince Peeta at a safe distance as he retreated from the living room. I wasn't sure if he could tell that I was following him, but he seemed much too distraught to notice, and years of hunting in the woods had taught me stealth as my feet stepped soundlessly on the carpeted corridors.

My heart beat fast against my chest as I hid behind deformed marble statues so that he wouldn't see me, praying that he wouldn't turn around and discover me. Soon, he reached a large doorway and slipped in, shutting the mahogany doors firmly behind him. I released a breath I didn't realize I had been holding and then panicked. How in the world was I supposed to go in after him? I gulped and padded silently towards the closed doors, staring at them for a minute.

Maybe, just maybe, if I carefully prodded one open just an inch or two, I could peek in and check to see if the chambers were big enough so that I could slip in and slip out without being spotted. I bit my lip. No, that was ridiculous, what was I thinking? _Of course_ I would get caught. Why did I always get myself into these uncomfortable and troubling situations?

_Just go back to your room, Katniss, _the rational part of my brain insisted.

_So what if you get caught? _ the louder voice in my head pointed out. I was already a prisoner. Peeta seemed to want to stay in my good graces, but so did I with him. And it wasn't so much that I was afraid for myself as much as I was for my family. And, yet, part of me knew that he would eventually be forgiving.

Without any further thought, I cracked the door open an inch and winced when it creaked, hoping that he hadn't heard. Maybe he had gone to bed already. I hoped that he had. I waited a few seconds and then I opened it further and further until I managed to open it large enough for me to slip inside and then closed the door behind me quickly.

I gasped when I realized that the only source of light was coming from the full moon outside, reflecting on a white rose inside a glass dome that stood on a small table in the center of the room. My eyes widened in disbelief when I noticed that the flower seemed to be floating in midair, of all things. Surely it was some sort of trick, perhaps an optical illusion.

I spun around the room and wondered if there was any other mysterious object that could explain things further. I did not have to look long; my eyes instantly landed on a portrait of the prince that I had never seen before. I clutched my hands over my chest as I took in the majestic sight of a younger and healthier Peeta. He was sitting in a plain, straight-backed wooden chair wearing ivory from head to foot, his boots matching his suit, one hand leaning on the arm of the chair while the other held a white rose identical to the one in the vase. The look in his eyes was all too familiar, sad, but determined. It was the face of a young man who had seen and suffered too much in his lifetime and was still waiting for the worst. His golden hair was combed back neatly, his prominent jaw clenched, his posture rigid. He was trying to look strong. He was a tragedy yet to come. And he was undeniably beautiful.

"Come to finish me off, Sweetheart?"

I spun around and ended up face-to-face with the person from the portrait, his blue eyes dark with challenge and…lust? I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. He looked at me expectantly, waiting for my response.

"I'm sorry, Peeta…" I began.

"I thought I told you to stay away from this part of the castle." He sounded eerily quiet, like the calm before a storm.

I knew then that I must be in deep trouble. "You did."

"Well?"

"I was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Katniss," he mused.

"Where did you get that white rose? Is it the same one from the portrait? When was it painted?"

He hesitated for a few seconds, as if trying to decide if he should answer me or fight with me. "The painting is a few years old. Yes, that is the same rose. But you are not allowed to touch it," he finally replied carefully.

"Because it floats in midair?" I snorted.

"No. Because it is a cursed, evil plant. It is meant to bring my downfall."

"It's just a white rose."

"It has dark magic in it."

We stared at each other for a few seconds, his blue eyes icy. He was holding something back. And I wanted to know what it was. "Why were you cursed with it?"

"It is part of the curse I told you about earlier. You see, roses are vain, much like King Snow is. It wasn't enough for him to emotionally and mentally destroy me by murdering my family and stealing my kingdom. He wanted to humiliate me. He wanted to control me. And he couldn't do that if I was dead. So he gave me this rose, this hideous hope, which loses petals as time melts away until it runs out and I die along with it, unless I find my true love before then."

The pain in his voice was palpable. Peeta wasn't the true enemy here, I realized. He was just a piece in Snow's games. And he was hurting. There was simply something about the vulnerable look on his typically guarded face that clenched my heart. I couldn't explain it, but I felt protective of him, knowing that I could do something to help him take the pain away. It also did not escape me that he had decided to answer my questions freely rather than evading them and raging at me, like I had expected him to. He was more than his tough exterior; he was a beautiful, wounded soul. And as he licked his lips, desire coursed through me, and I finally made up my mind. Before I could think any further, I leaned towards him and crashed my lips against his, waiting for his response as I clutched at his collar, his lips unbelievably soft and pliant against my own. His large, strong hands grasped my waist and pulled me towards him, pressing me closer to his warm, muscular body. He stole my breath away.

Too soon, he pulled back. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I didn't want you to see me like this. Not at my most vulnerable point…"

"I want to be your true love." The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them.

"_Katnisssssss_," he hissed softly, his eyes lonely, dark, and deep, an unexplored ocean, his voice a whisper from the forbidden woods. Yes, he reminded of the Frost poem, but he also reminded of sailors stranded at sea, lost and closer to death than anything else. He didn't hesitate this time. He took me in his arms, and my body fit perfectly against his as our lips reconnected.

His mouth claimed mine instantly, biting my bottom lip and opening the seam between my lips with his tongue, gaining access to it as I stroked my tongue against his own. I let him take charge. I had never been kissed by anyone else before, and I was only grateful to whoever had taught him to kiss like this. He pushed me against the wall, right beside his portrait, and my fingers tangled in his hair as he gripped my hips even tighter. I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted to claim him. I wanted to be his. I wanted everything and anything with him. I had never felt this irrational before.

He kissed me until our lips were bruised and we had to come up for air, but even then I wanted _more_. I gasped when I felt something long and hard against my center, and I realized that it must be him. He wanted me. And I wanted him; I had never wanted anything so badly before in my life. I grabbed his hands and pulled them up towards my breasts, and he groaned against my mouth, suddenly kissing my chin, below my ear, and down to my neck. At the same time, his hands cupped my mounds and pinched my nipples over my clothes. I shifted my hips closer to his, seeking some sort of friction, a relief for the wet heat that had gathered at my core. He moaned when I came into contact with his own arousal.

"Tell me when to stop," he whispered in my ear as he continued kneading my supple breasts with his skilled baker's hands.

"I do not want to stop."

He released a deep, throaty groan. I wanted to hear his sounds of desire all night. I didn't want to lose him, I realized. "You're killing me," he gasped.

"I'm saving you." He was mine to protect now. I nibbled the outer shell of his ear. "Make me yours."

There was no need to say more. He picked me up and carried me across the room, laying me back on the bed. I relished the moment when I landed beneath him, the covers soft under my back, his body warm and firm over my own. I wanted to press him closer, but it was impossible; we were already devouring each other's mouths, his tongue dominating and discovering every corner and crevice of my mouth while his hands explored my body tentatively. I wanted to be closer to him than ever before, to mold beneath his skin so that he was part of me and I was part of him.

He did not protest when I tugged off his white long-sleeved shirt, and I did not stop him when he reached behind my back to untie my dress. "How do you do this?" he groaned impatiently after struggling for a few moments. I giggled and sat up along with him as I helped him finish untying it, grateful that I did not need Lavinia's help to take off my dress, and Peeta was here to pull it over my head.

He whispered something incomprehensible under his breath when he saw me in my corset. I placed my hands over the hard planes of his chest, caressing the fine blond hairs on his skin and trailing my fingertips down to his abdominal muscles. He shivered beneath my touch as he sat me down on his lap, my legs on either side of his waist. I reached the patch of hair that formed an enchanted trail down his waistline, and I stopped.

He gulped. I looked at him in question as my hands landed on his belt, and he nodded slowly. "I'm yours. All of me. Always."

I tugged on his belt and unbuckled it quickly, my hands shaking in nervousness and eager anticipation. He helped me through the process until I was pulling down his pants, and he stopped me right when I reached the part below his knee where his prosthetic met his flesh. I looked up at Peeta and saw fear and insecurity in his eyes. I leaned over and kissed his lips gently. "You're beautiful," I assured him.

He bit his lip as I tugged his pants all the way down to his ankles, pulling off his shoes and socks as well as my own heels and stockings in the process. I figured I might as well. By the time I had finished that, he was sitting up and struggling to remove his prosthetic, as if unsure if he should unbuckle it or not. "Here, let me help you," I told him.

He hesitated but agreed when I pushed him back gently. I kissed his lips again and made my way down his body, first his neck, then his chest, stomach, skipping his waist momentarily so that I could make my way to his thighs until I reached his knees and finally his prosthetic, where I paused to pull it off the rest of the way. I set it down on the floor and then kissed the nub that was left, the area tender and scarred. I stroked and kissed him lovingly as if my touch and kisses would heal him from everything bad that had ever happened to him.

When my gaze met his again, there were tears shining in his blue orbs, like raindrops clinging to glass. "Does it hurt?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "No," he murmured. "Nothing hurts now." And I smiled. He smiled back at me as he pulled me up so that we could kiss. He wrapped his strong arms around me tightly as I resumed my previous position on his lap. "You have no idea how long I have dreamed of this," he said.

"As long as I?" I kissed his nose, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Longer. You've brought me back hope."

"No. You always had it. I just reminded you of it."

He chuckled, his laughter turning into a soft moan when I rubbed my hips against his. His hands undid my corset even faster than he did my dress, pulling it off my body so that I was completely bare before him. He flipped us over, almost out of animalistic instinct, making sure to put all of his weight on his good leg so that I was underneath him once again.

Only this time, we were both completely undressed. Feeling his skin against me made mine pebble as I shivered beneath his tender touch. He looked at me as if he couldn't believe that I was here, that we were actually doing this. "You are so lovely." He said it so softly that I would not have heard it if he hadn't been less than an inch away from me. His eyes were bright, reflected by the moon outside, and I wondered if he saw the same thing in mine. "You _are _the love of my life."

_**Peeta**_

How we had fallen in love so quickly was difficult to explain, but I meant what I had just said. It had been inevitable for me since I first saw her. I sunk my head into her neck, making her writhe beneath me as I nibbled and lapped at her neck, my hands cupping her perky breasts, thumbing her pebbled nipples. I made my way down to her chest, one hand over her head to support my weight, the other one massaging her breast as my mouth enclosed the other one. She keened in pleasure as I teased, flicked, and suckled her malleable skin. She gasped and mumbled what sounded like my name, my erection throbbing painfully with need as it brushed against her thigh. I couldn't wait to be inside her. The hand that had been teasing her breast trailed down to her folds, parting them open with my fingers as I sought her swollen nub, as if I were imprudently opening up the petals of a newly bloomed flower. She held me tighter as her hips jerked, crying out and digging her fingernails into my shoulders when I began rubbing her needy bundle of nerves with my thumb. I looked up at her mischievously as I gently tugged at her hardened nipple with my teeth, my fingers exploring her feminine folds and dipping into her wet core, her mouth agape in pleasure-pain, her hips moving in tandem with my hand.

She pulled my head back up to kiss me; our tongues instantly mated heatedly, her fire burning through me everywhere we touched. I continued to pleasure her with my hand, building a steady and consistent rhythm until she insisted that I pick up the pace. So I did. I dipped my fingers into her arousal, using it to spread over her clit and thrust two fingers into her while my thumb circled faster and faster, waiting for that impending moment when she would fall apart beneath my arms, her eyes rolling back and her body boneless. And when she did, I felt as triumphant as her, knowing that I could give her this with only my touch. I could only imagine what it would be like when I was inside her, when she received me as I spilled into her.

"I need to be inside you," I whispered.

She nodded. "Yes. I want to. I want you."

That was all the permission I needed. She had no idea the effect that she had on me. I removed my fingers from her and took my cock in hand, pre-cum already leaking from it, her own body also dripping with desire. I moaned. I bent down and kissed her lips gently. "Do it, please. Now." I nodded, guiding myself to her opening, nearly losing it when I felt her drenched heat cover my tip.

"Am I hurting you?"

She shook her head. I pushed further. We both trembled. She opened her legs wider. "Kiss me," she said.

"I love you," I said as I kissed her. I sank all the way in, and she swallowed my moans as I gently brushed away her tears.

Time was nonexistent. Nothing mattered but this moment. For the first time in a long while, I didn't think about the curse. I didn't think about anything except for her, and the way my heart leapt in joy when she said I could move, and how warm and welcoming she felt around me, her hips rising to meet mine. I concentrated on the sheen of sweat gathering on her temple, sticking her dark hair to her skin, the way she looked at me and blushed, biting her lip wantonly. I was so fueled with passion in that moment that I knew I wouldn't last long. My hips jerked sporadically to meet hers, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room, accompanied by gasps and moans of pleasure from both of us.

I felt lightheaded when I was inside her; she caused me to burn and my stomach to coil, my emotions to spill unguarded so that I was almost overwhelmed. She was so tight, her walls clenching and fluttering around me as I thrust into her relentlessly. I relished the feeling of being inside of her, of ridges rubbing against me as I moved in and out, still overwhelmed by our breathless panting and high, soft-pitched cries from Katniss, followed by low groans emanating from my throat. I pumped harder and faster as she squeezed my ass, my hands splayed out on the pillow on either side of her before I felt the undeniable tightening in my sac. She fisted one of her hands into my hair as she drowned my moans when I spilled into her, shuddering and collapsing on top of her, incredibly exhausted and content by our fervent coupling.

Our skin seemed to be glued together by sweat as she stroked my hair, my face buried deeply into her breasts; my flaccid cock still inside of her because she kept holding me closer every time I tried to pull out. I rubbed her clit again to make sure that she finished too, and once I had exhausted her, I lay by her side and looked deep into her half-lidded silver eyes.

"You love me. Real or not real?"

And she said, "Real."

* * *

_**A/N- **__Thank you so much for sticking with this story and continuing to read it. I have been blown away by the response it's been given! There are two more chapters left, and then it's over. As usual, I would like to thank my wonderful and amazing beta, Court81981, for being the absolute best and always guessing what I'm trying to say. This story would certainly not be as good without her help. _


End file.
